Moving On
by xCastielsGirlx
Summary: It's the Exam season and I'm not looking forward to what's to come. Sasuke's been acting odd- is this really gunna be the end? I hope not- I love the teme! SasuNaru Exam Fic


**Author's Note:** *drags self in* Dear GOD! CREATIVITY! HOW I'VE LONGED FOR YOU SO MUCH! *kisses floor* The exams are so brainwashing but I've managed to fight off RS, attack RE and blast through Biology so I'm taking a breather and licking my wounds by doing some creative crap! So, I hope you enjoy this as this is what comes out of my exam stressed mind XD

**Warnings: **I'm not too sure myself as I have no plotline for this story- I'm making it up as I go along- but rest assured there is boyxboy, swearing and most probably violence! :D

**Disclaimer:** Don't go there- exams are depressing enough as it is!

**Dedication:** To all of my comrades out there fighting against exams- especially Juura99 and Fullmetal Gary! God speed to you all!

* * *

**Moving On**

It was an ordinary day for most people- but for the year 11s of Konoha Secondary School, that 'Ordinary Day' was something to be loathed.

The start of the exam season.

And that includes me, Uzumaki Naruto. Yes ladies and gentlemen, yours truly. I'm right there now, outside the main hall that is to be serving as our exam room. My best friend, Inuzuka Kiba, stood to my right, chewing his bottom lip with his overgrown canines- he practically screamed dog. To my left stood my equally best friend and boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke- the world's smartest person in my opinion. And trying to shove past me was my best girl friend, Haruno Sakura.

"Geez Sakura-chan, stop pushing!" I complained as she shoved past to look at the notice board.

"Shove it Naruto, I need to know which row I'm in!" she snapped back. Nobody could really blame her for being snappy; exam stress got to everyone. And I mean _everyone_. The other day Sasuke and I walked into the boys' bathroom to see Yakushi Kabuto crying. It was an awkward moment for all of us and we swore we wouldn't tell anyone else- especially seeing as Sasuke was trying to push me into a stall at the time to do the unspeakable- revise whilst making out. I mean, I'm not a woman, I can't multitask! And so we just went to the making out part- Sasuke was a bit too enthusiastic and I ended up with a wet ass where he forced me onto the stall and accidentally set off the automatic flusher- yeah, our school hates us that way.

Back to the point. Exam stress gets to everyone and here I was, hiding the stress under my mask of jokes and loudness. I'd have no idea how I would cope when I was actually in there when we weren't allowed to talk. Luckily it was an exam I was confident with on every level. Religious Education. It was all 'God hates sinners', 'You do this you go to Hell'- well it was to others- for me it went deeper than that. I admit I love the human culture- hence why I'm study Psychology, Sociology, Philosophy, Religious Studies, History and I was also in the Triple Science group. Surprised? So was I when they gave me the letter. It's actually surprisingly easy!

Damn this short attention span! But back to the point-oh God the _nerves_! I think I'm going to puke. I think Sasuke realises as soon he's placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I'm so lucky I have him. He'll be sitting behind me for the exam as well so I'll have some comfort- but when he finishes (and he does so with surprising speed) I know he'll be checking me out. He always does that. I'm amazed he doesn't have a small inflatable Naruto at home seeing as I don't put out- not yet anyway. I've promised him after the semi-formal. I'm hoping he'll last. Too many cold showers can take a toll on the body and psych. Oh God! I hope he doesn't end the relationship when we go to college! He'll most probably meet some pretty girl or guy and it'll be bye-bye Naruto! My breathing's quicker now and I'm sure I'm going to faint or vomit- or both! Fainting seems a better option though. Thank Ramen we're half an hour early- that'll give me time to recover when I pick myself up off the floor.

Ah, blissful unconsciousness! The darkness eases my worries. Hey, what's that? Yelling? Ah, it's Kiba. Dude, I'm trying to sleep! Keep it down! Now Sasuke's joined in. My heart pangs painfully. Sasuke. Sakura's joined in with the yelling and I can feel someone lifting me up now.

"Has he eaten enough? Where's his epi-pen? What's his blood sugar level?" Sakura's ranting. Ah, I forgot to eat breakfast this morning- maybe that's the reason I was so ready to faint. Stupid diabetes. I can feel a hand on my cheek.

"Naru! Oi, Wake up dobe!" Sasuke's panicked. Ha! Serves the bastard right for making _me_ worry! I think I'll stay unconscious a bit longer now. Take that!

"His blood sugar level is really low!"

"Why would he do that?" Kiba yelled. Now I feel bad for making Kiba worry.

"Has anybody got any chocolate?" Sasuke's yelling. I groan. So much for falling asleep. I wanted some rest before I faced the exam.

Panic swells.

The exam.

My eyes snap open and I try to stand, feeling dizzy and disorientated. A pair of strong arms steady me and before I know it, Sakura has forced a Mars Bar into my hands, unwrapped. I'm surprised she didn't force it down my throat with how strong she is. I sigh and take a bite, feeling a little better as a result. Kiba breathes out a sigh of relief. Now I feel really bad.

"Sorry guys," I manage weakly. People around me sigh in relief and it's then that I realise I've attracted a crowd. The exams officer exits the main hall and glances around. Her eyes stop on me, resting still in Sasuke's arms.

"Tsunade-sensei, Uzumaki-kun fainted!" a girl named Karin pointed out. I almost glare at her. Y'see, Tsunade is my great aunt so she'll instantly know that I haven't been eating properly and that's why my body decided to fail me. She just sighs and shakes her head before eyeing the Mars Bar in my hands.

"Just get your asses to your seats!" she barks and everyone quietens before slowly moving towards the hall. Sasuke and I are in the last row so we wait behind. I stand up properly, still a git dizzy- but I finish off the second Mars Bar that Tsunade forced into my hand at some point and feel a bit better. A hand catches my own and I turn around to see Sasuke looking downcast.

"Are you okay?" he asks gently, as to not attract attention to ourselves. I give his hand a reassuring squeeze and try my best to smile for him.

"Everything's fine," I reassure him. God I'm going to miss him when we go to college. We're doing completely different courses so we may not even see each other. How long does he plan on staying with me for? Am I just a fling? I try not to let the insecurities show on my face and instead enter the Hall.

I fucking hate exams.

I really do.

But RE, I can tolerate. I'm already over three quarters of the way through when most others would be just starting the second question out of four. It's an 'explain' question.

'Explain why some Christians accept Homosexuality and why others do not.'

Fitting. I flinch slightly as I start my answer going on about Christianity being the religion of love and all the other shit I've remembered throughout the years. I finish the question and my hand's aching and so I shake it to get rid of the cramp that's surely going to form if I don't slow down soon. I've got forty minutes left- it's an hour and a half exam- go figure. I'm awesome- and I deserve a break. I lean back on my chair and stretch. Behind me is a small snort of laughter. I can tell Sasuke's amused by my antics- we were always the fastest when it came the RE exam and so I know that by now he's half-way through the last question. My chair leans back further and my eyes shoot open in panic when I feel a foot on my chair leg- Sasuke's foot, to be precise. It happens before I can stop it.

Pain flairs up my back and my head smacks onto the floor. The resounding crash has brought the stares of at least three hundred people upon my person. Except Kabuto- he's still writing furiously.

Ah! Invidulator alert! Quick Uzumaki! Pick yourself up and carry on with your awesomeness! As quick as I fell, I was upright and nursing the back of my head. The Invidulator backs away and I smile painfully at them before returning to my question. The final question of section three.

'Do you think that faithfulness is important in marriage? Give reasons for your view.'

The pen in my hand really hurt. I was sure it was going to snap. What sicko would make me answer this question? I breathed through my nose and could sense Sasuke tense behind me. After all- it was he who had brought me out of the abusive relationship I'd been in before- not to mention my ex had cheated on me- just to put the icing on the cake. I felt his foot nudge the back of my chair in a comforting way and I relaxed slightly.

I looked over my answers with ten minutes to spare and I clenched the paper tighter when I came across _that_ question once more. I answered it a little too enthusiastically and may or may not have told the examiner that if he cheated on his wife -or vice versa- that they'd go to Hell. Or to be precise:

'_Faithfulness is important _[insert acceptable answers here]_ and if you cheat, it is adultery which is a SIN and if you commit a sin, then you are EVIL and will go to HELL!'_

Yeah, I actually put that. I guess it is a good reason- I mean, it _is_ legit, right? I just sighed and slammed my head on the desk, ignoring the slight glances I received. I was looking forward to a walk on the beach with Sasuke when this exam was over- it was the only one I had today which started at 9.00am. Sasuke had said he wanted to talk to me after the exam.

I fucking hate talks. I bet he's going to dump me- he has been hanging around with that Suigetsu kid a lot lately. And he's been snappy with me when we've been at his apartment. Ah, the stomach ache is back. My arms instantly clench around my stomach in a comforting motion.

I don't want it to be the end.

Fuck, I _love_ Sasuke! I don't want to lose him.

Oh great, now I'm crying. Not out loud. God no! I need to maintain my dignity! But it's hard. I want to sob until there's nothing left. I just want to drown this exam paper in my tears then it might know what it's like to be in my position.

"If you don't have extra time, you've got two minutes left," Tsunade called. I can hear her coming towards me- those goddamn heels! I've got my head on the desk and it's obvious that my shoulders are shaking. I can feel it as she kneels down to my height.

"Hey, Naru- are you okay? Do you want to step outside?" she asks me gently. Dumbly, I nod against the desk before I'm taken out of the hall. I can feel the stares and it's humiliating. As soon as we're out of earshot, I turn to her and pull her into a massive hug. She's always been there for me and her scent is so homely- hell I _do_ live with her but she's been really busy lately. Her friend in the government has been having troubles with some housing and underage requirements. She returns the hug- it's kind of awkward and soon there's the rumble of everyone standing up in the hall. I briefly hear the Invidulator telling everyone to stay put. I pull away and wipe my eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently. I sigh lightly.

"It's nothing- I'm sorry," I whisper. Now I'm embarrassed. Great. I wipe at my eyes some more and she gives me a doubtful look.

"Have you been arguing with Sasuke?" she asks. I shake my head frantically.

"God no! But, it's just I'm worried about the future," I sigh. There. I said it. Happy? Oh no- she's got that look. The 'I'm-about-to-give-you-a-life-lecture' look! God spare me!

"It's fine, Tsunade. I'll manage!" I reassure with a massive grin. She looks doubtful again but I guess I better shove her away.

"People are wanting to come out of the hall!" I implore, drawling slightly. She shoots me a sharp look.

"Okay but tell me what went on. Tonight." She orders. I nod eagerly and she goes into the exam hall whilst I lean against the wall next to my bag. As if a dam has been burst, the students come flooding out. Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba make a beeline straight for me and are instantly wanting to know what happened. Well, Sakura and Kiba do. Sasuke just stands there quietly with a contemplative look on his face. I wave them off though and just walk out of the front gates with Sasuke by my side. The beach is close to our school- barely two minutes away and so it's a spot for students to relax after the terms end. I remember at the end of year 10 when I'd ran into the sea fully clothed only to run back out, freezing cold and shivering. Sasuke had been there then- we'd been together for two years this June. I was getting nervous. Sasuke wasn't holding my hand as he usually did. He was intent on wanting to talk. And I was going to be all ears. Until I threw myself in front of the bus that comes past every ten minutes- either that or drown myself in the sea.

"Naruto?" I turned to see Sasuke standing there, the gentle breeze blowing his bangs around his face. I sighed. This is most probably the last time I'll ever see them like that again. We'll both go to college and he'll find someone else and grow old with them- not me. All those things he promised me on our one year anniversary will mean nothing.

Ouch- I really hurt myself. Perhaps it shows because Sasuke steps closer and takes my hands in his. I close my eyes, waiting for the blow as he starts talking.

"I think we should…"

Here it comes. Don't tense! He'll feel that! Preparing for heartbreak in three

Two

One

Aaaand…

"I think we should move in together."

But Sasuke I don't want it to-

What?

I physically felt my eyes widen and I stared into the onyx eyes before me.

"Duck-butt says what now?" was the scrambled phrase that left my mouth. Sasuke sighed and turned away.

"I knew you wouldn't want to. I'm sorry. I'll just," my hands clenched tighter around his and I could barely speak above a whisper.

"No, say that again." I told him. Sasuke looked back to me, unsure of what to do.

"I think we should move in togeth-MMPH!" I didn't care that I cut him off mid-sentence. I just dragged him forward by his school tie. And right there, ladies and gentlemen, was where we properly confessed.

"I love you Sasuke," I whispered, pulling him close. And with the cliché crashing waves in the background, Sasuke pulled me closer.

"I love you too Naruto."

* * *

**N'aww! The fluff and creativity is so refreshing it's unbelievable! But still, I hope you guys liked this! By the way, the RE questions were in my RS Exam and how Naruto answered the 'Faithfulness' question was how I answered mine- I was so pissed off by that question I just ranted. And Naruto being shoved off his chair? That happened in my year 11 mock Electronics exam in December. My friend, Matt, was leaning back and my other friend, Kenan, kicked his chair so he fell off. It was hilarious! But yeah- I hope you liked this.**

**We must fight against exams!**

**Review!**


End file.
